Leviathan Seed
by Visor Eyes
Summary: With the Phazon Crisis looming over the galaxy, Samus Aran travels to Bryyo on a mission to destroy the first Leviathan. Will she find more than she bargained for? Samus x Phazon Core. Lemon, and a sour one at that.


**Leviathan Seed**

Her vision was cut off in an instant. A dense cloud of Phazon suddenly enveloped Samus Aran. Her trembling arms frantically changed visors, but it revealed nothing but a violent swirling mass around her. Radiant blue particles began invading her armor, their only purpose: to infect everything they came in contact with. A wave of corruption surged through her veins, draining her strength and causing her legs to buckle. She could feel her heart pounding at twice the normal rate while the world began to spin. The mighty war golem had been destroyed after a vicious battle, but at what cost?

A sickening feeling welled up inside her very core. Samus removed her helmet just in time for her gut to reject the foreign substance. The glowing puddle seeped into the ground where she heaved the last of the poison from her stomach. Then, a sense of awareness took hold as her body began to cope with this new addition of Phazon. Samus cautiously looked around and decided it was time to finish her mission. Bryyo's Leviathan no longer had a guardian. She was finally able to rid this planet of its curse.

The top of the chamber opened and made way for the Core. A gigantic head, monstrous in appearance, lowered itself from it's protective sac to access the situation. Samus looked up to see it, suspended from a main stem and several transparent cords. It was a grotesque orb of bulging flesh and Phazon. The mandibles protruding from its face twitched in unison with its insectoid antennae. It's bright blue eyes swiveled and observed the unwelcome intruder that was Samus Aran. They had an unsettling gaze, but also appeared deep and vulnerable. Samus realized that it had no way of defending itself. The Mogenar she had just destroyed had been its only defense.

Samus raised her arm and prepared to fire. Bryyo would be free of the corruption with only a few blasts. That's all it would take. The Core only stared at her. She glared back into its massive center eye and thought she almost, for a moment, saw into its soul. A wave of euphoria came over her mind and weakness crept into her body. Her finger then left the trigger.

"No!" Samus shouted. Something told her this wasn't right. It must be a trick of some kind. Perhaps the Core was releasing pheromones into the air as a last ditch effort to save itself. As soon as the thought entered her mind, she knew it couldn't be true. This wasn't a trick, it was something else entirely. No amount of unknown planets or hostile life forms could have ever prepared her for the one thing she didn't count on. It was the indescribable sensation of love. Love at first sight. The Core needed her and she needed it. They had both let down their tough exteriors, leaving nothing but the vulnerable depths or their hearts for the other to cherish.

The Core must have sensed her feelings, for it reached down with its gentle antennae and began to remove her armor. Gradually and gracefully, each piece of her suit was stripped away until only her naked form remained. It lowered her down until she was on her back, eyes filled with wanting. One of the antennae ran over her skin to feel the warmth she gave off. As it passed her breasts, Samus let out a gasp. The Core hesitated, as if surprised by her sensitive reaction. She placed a hand on its antennae and urged it to press on. So it continued to rub her, enjoying the look of pleasure she was receiving.

Samus found herself growing wet. In an almost urgent manner, she groped for her disassembled suit. Her hand rummaged around and found a spare missile expansion. It was placed between her legs and slowly prodded her womanhood. Samus couldn't help but realize that her missile expansion could bring about quite the explosive orgasm if it went off by mistake. She smiled at the thought. The Core leaned in closer to examine her actions. It was so close that she could smell it. With each breath, a tentative sensation passed through her and made her tingle with even more anticipation.

The Core seemed to be enjoying this show and groped the expansion with its mandibles. It lowered the tool and, after passing her clit, placed it at the entrance of her ass. This was something Samus had never tried before, but had always been curious about. She looked up and nodded with approval. The Core was as careful as ever, pushing it into her tight entrance with a forceful tenderness. It hurt, but Samus grit her teeth and tried to relax. Soon it was almost completely inside her.

The missile expansion would be pulled out about halfway, then slid back in. A brisk rhythm began, almost perfectly in tune with Samus' own heavy sighs of relief. The pain faded away and was replaced with a commanding sensation that the bounty hunter had never felt before in all her travels. It wasn't long before she started to moan in complete bliss. The Core had become aroused by the sight of her and desired to feel Samus more intimately. She wished the same. A single tentacle lowered itself from the main stem and readied itself for entry.

"It's so large," she declared, her mind trying to calculate whether or not it would even fit. Much to her surprise, the tentacle was thrust into her opening and pleasured her with the same momentum as the expansion in her ass. Samus squirmed as she was violated twice over. She was almost crying now. It was all too much, she could no longer contain herself. Nothing had felt this good since the time she let a Metroid go down on her.

Her body was a rocking vessel in a violent storm of ecstasy. Like any lost frigate adrift in a turbulent meteor shower. The sensation pulsed up from her thighs and leapt to her throat in a loud wailing, letting the cosmos know just how she was feeling. Just how in love she was. It was too late now, a fuse had been lit. There was no turning back. Only a hard climax would await her in the end.

It came soon enough and she was taken by her orgasm. Her muscles tensed, shuttered, then overwhelmed her. Phazon burst forth in a powerful show of release. Before Samus knew what was happening, the Core was already being overloaded. The excess Phazon vented out and into her defenseless lover. With one final, brilliant flash a light, the Core exploded into a swirl of blue dust. Samus lay there panting and trying to gather her thoughts.

After a moment, she carefully removed the missile expansion and reminded herself that someone of her profession didn't have time to mourn. Her suit was assembled and she turned to leave. Looking back one final time before making her exit and returning to her ship, Samus reflected on the experience. There were still more Leviathans to destroy. She couldn't imagine herself loving something so dearly again, but if they all came from the same source, maybe... just maybe, it was possible. At the very least, she would have some fun in her next encounters.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:** I am... _so sorry. _When I came up with this pairing, I thought it would be hilarious. Then with every sentence I wrote, it went more and more into creepy territory. I like the direction it went in, but that's just me. Sorry for the imagery, though. I hope you got a couple of awkward laughs.


End file.
